1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to novelty glasses and more particularly to novelty glasses with parts that may be recombined by the user to form different styles.
2. Background Art
Adults and children alike enjoy novelty glasses, particularly sunglasses, and the prior art is replete with novel, including some outrageous, designs. For example, giant oversized sunglasses known as Super Specs were popular in the 1960's. Another prior art example of novelty glasses, although not sunglasses, is shown in Rosenwinkel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,127, issued Aug. 11, 1981. Nevertheless, there remains a need for novelty glasses, particularly ones made of separate pieces that may be combined by the user to form a variety of outrageous designs